Lustiness Follows Dustiness
by Boisterous Hal
Summary: Gabriel vacuums the house that he shares with Peter. Afterwards, they spend some quality time together. Rated M for slash and, er, horizontalness on the carpet.


Summary: Gabriel vacuums the house he shares with Peter. Afterwards, the two of them have some, ahem, 'quality' time together. Rated M for, er, slash and horizontalness on the carpet.

Pairing: Peter and Gabriel.

Warnings: Slash, with a full impact sexy-time scene. Peter and Gabriel are boyfriends, you see, and they are both full of testosterone. YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If you believe that I own Heroes, you could believe anything. All your base are belong to me. That's right.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Lustiness Follows Dustiness**

It looked as though a tornado had passed through the house that Peter and Gabriel shared. There were chairs upended, coffee tables overturned, and a broken lamp that had been smashed against a wall, amongst the other bits of furniture that had the misfortune of living in the same house as Gabriel. You see, neither a tornado nor a war had happened here. No, no. The destruction was actually the aftermath of Gabriel vacuuming the house.

Gabriel vacuumed in what is scientifically known as the 'masculine way'. For the uninitiated, this meant that he vacuumed at 120 miles per hour, with the object of knocking over as many pieces of furniture as possible. It was all like a big game to him. Points would be scored for knocking over furniture, but would be deducted if the furniture broke or got damaged. Gabriel lamented that he had smashed the lamp, not because it was beautiful and aesthetically pleasing, but because he had lost five points.

Peter sighed as he surveyed the damaged. He knew that he should have done the vacuuming by himself, since he was much more careful in doing the aforementioned task. He had warned Gabriel to slow down, but listening was not one of Gabriel's strengths. Peter thought he even saw Gabriel telekinetically throw a dining room chair during his vacuuming frenzy, but he couldn't be sure. If Gabriel didn't clean this all up before dinner, Peter would not feed him tonight. It was as simple as that.

Peter glared at his partner, who was now lying supine on the living room floor, breathing heavily after his destructive floor cleaning (Gabriel called it 'vacuuming', while the rest of us would call it the above). Peter watched Gabriel's chest move up and down, in an oh-so-seductive way. Peter wiped the glare off his face, as lascivious thoughts entered his mind. It was amazing how only Gabriel could make him forget about the mess surrounding them, and make him think with an organ that was much lower than his brain.

"Water," Gabriel gasped.

Peter sighed. "Yes, Gabriel. I'll be right back."

Peter went to the kitchen, and filled up a glass. He returned to Gabriel, who sat up accepted the proffered glass gratefully, and finished it off in one go.

Peter couldn't take this any more. He felt his cock straining against the front of his shorts. He didn't even care that Gabriel was covered in a light film of dust. In fact, it could be said that Gabriel's dustiness increased Peter's lustiness. He was going to have his way with Gabriel, and that was that.

Peter grabbed the glass from Gabriel's hand, and threw it over his own shoulder. It smashed loudly against the wall. Peter regretted wasting a glass for all of two microseconds. Before Gabriel knew what hit him, Peter had pushed him flat onto the carpet, pressing their lips together. Gabriel, realising what what was happening, caressed Peter's back and neck, as Peter planted kisses all over his face.

Soon after, Gabriel had lost his shirt, followed shortly by his tracksuit pants and his underwear. While that happened, Peter's shirt, shorts and undies were flung into the far corner of the room. By now, blood had completely emptied from their brains and filled their penises. Gabriel, who was still in the bottom position, grabbed Peter's rampant phallus and roughly massaged it.

A few sparrows, doves, and squirrels had by this time gathered at the ledge by the open window, entertained by the humans' lovemaking. It seemed they were fans of slash fan fiction too.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaabrieeeeeeeeel!" Peter wailed, and half a second later, shot some of his load onto Gabriel's chest, while most of it landed on the carpet. Peter lamented the permanent stain that would be left on the freshly cleaned carpet, but he didn't have long to lament this, as Gabriel pulled him close and said, "Now, it's my turn, stud."

Gabriel rolled over, so that he was on top. After a bit more kissing, Gabriel flipped his lover onto his front. Slapping Peter's butt cheeks to open up his rear end, Gabriel shoved his dick into the opening.

"Aaaaawwwwwwwwwwww," Peter moaned, as he walked a fine line between pleasure and pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!" Gabriel replied, and he emptied himself into Peter.

The both lay side by side, looking at the ceiling, and breathing heavily. Several minutes passed, without a word being spoken.

Finally, Gabriel said, "If you're going to be that way, I think I might vacuum the floor more often."

Peter replied in the only way that came to mind, which was to kiss Gabriel on the cheek. They fell asleep, lying naked on the carpet, in each other's arms.

An hour later, they both awoke, because they sensed a presence in the room. They looked up and saw Nathan, who was dressed only in his underwear. "Well, well, well," Nathan said. He folded his arms over his rather impressive chest. "I see you naughty boys have started the fun and games without me." His tone did not convey harshness nor happiness. It was just...neutral.

Before Gabriel or Peter could react, Nathan had rolled down his underwear, before joining them on the carpet for a three man huddle.

THE END

**If there's a moral to this story, it would be to not let Gabriel do the vacuuming.**

**No, I'm not going to reveal what happens next - you'll have to use your imagination. Muhahahaha.**

**Funnily enough, the idea for this story came to me while I was vacuuming my house. I vacuum just like Gabriel, except I'm mature enough to make sure the furniture doesn't break. Hehe. My mind was in the gutter well before I wrote this, due to, er, other events that happened to me.**

**Please review.**


End file.
